Edelstenen
rightEdelstenen '''zijn een soort van in-spel betaalmiddel voor aankopen op de Markt, in de Seizoenswinkel, voor achtergronden en avataraanpassingen (in tegenstelling tot de Voorwerpwinkel, waar je voorwerpen koopt met goud). Het verschil tussen edelstenen en goud of zilver, is dat je edelstenen vooral kunt krijgen door ze te kopen met echt geld. Edelstenen zijn de hoofdreden dat de Habitica ontwikkelaars financiële steun krijgen. Habitica is geen speel-om-te-winnen-spel en edelsteenaankopen maken het spel niet noodzakelijk leuker. Voorwerpen die je met edelstenen koopt zijn meestal om te delen met anderen (zoals huisdierqueestes), volledig cosmetisch (zoals achtergronden) of verkrijgbaar over tijd (zoals de Bol der Hergeboorte). Alles wat de speler koopt met edelstenen biedt geen voordelen aan zijn statistieken. Er zijn momenteel vijf manieren om edelstenen te krijgen: *Edelstenen direct kopen met echt geld *Abonneren met echt geld en dan edelstenen kopen met goud *Een abonnement of edelstenen als cadeau ontvangen *Een uitdaging winnen die een edelsteen beloning had (gratis, maar vraagt veel tijd) *Bijdragen (ook gratis, maar vraagt veel tijd) Edelstenen voor jezelf kopen #thumbKlik op het Edelsteen icoontje in de werkbalk. Het "Koop edelstenen" scherm zal verschijnen. Je kan ook op de groene "Doneer"-knop klikken onderaan de Habitica-pagina. Op de Android-app klik je op "Koop edelstenen" in het menu.thumb #Kies de betaalmethode waarmee je edelstenen mee wilt kopen. Aankopen kunnen gemaakt worden met een creditkaart, Amazon Payments, PayPal of Google credit (enkel via de Android-app). '''Waarschuwing: Als je PayPal gebruikt, kan het lang duren voor de betaling is gebeurd en de edelstenen verschijnen. Als je met een creditkaart betaalt, kan je bank een extra kost aanrekenen. #Volg de instructies op het scherm voor de betalingsoptie die je hebt geselecteerd. #Voila! Je hebt nu meer edelstenen en je hebt de ontwikkelaars gesteund. Nota: Klik slechts één keer op de Koop- of Bevestigknoppen. Door meerdere keren snel te klikken kun je meerdere aankopen doen, waardoor je meer geld uitgeeft dan je bedoeling was. Abonneren thumb|left Spelers die een maandelijks abonnement hebben of een groepsplan, mogen goud gebruiken om edelstenen '''te kopen, voor 20 goud per edelsteen. De optie om edelstenen met goud te kopen verschijnt in het '''Speciale artikelen gedeelte van de Markt nadat je geabonneerd bent. Een nieuwe abonnee kan maximum 25 edelstenen per maand kopen met goud. Voor elke 3 opeenvolgende maanden dat ze blijven abonneren, verhoogt hun limiet om edelstenen te kopen met 5 edelstenen, tot een maximum van 50 per maand. Bijvoorbeeld, een speler die geabonneerd is voor 6 maanden zal een limiet hebben van 35 edelstenen per maand, in plaats van 25. Abonnees die een 3-, 6- of 12-maandenabonnement kopen ontvangen onmiddellijk de extra voordelen gebaseerd op de lengte van het abonnement en zullen deze voordelen blijven krijgen iedere dat het abonnement vernieuwt. Bijvoorbeeld, als je een zes-maanden abonnement koopt, krijg je onmiddellijk twee Mystieke Zandlopers en worden 10 edelstenen toegevoegd aan het maandelijkse edelsteenlimiet. In de hoek van de "koop edelstenen"-knop, zal een groene cirkel aantonen hoeveel edelstenen er nog beschikbaar zijn om te kopen, voordat het limiet is bereikt. Als je niet genoeg edelstenen gekocht hebt om je limiet te halen voor die maand, worden die niet-gekochte edelstenen niet opgeteld voor bij je volgende maand. Als je het goud niet hebt op het einde van de maand, overweeg dan om Personagewaarden bijstellen te gebruiken om jezelf genoeg goud te geven en betaal het later terug met een zelfgemaakte beloning. Onthoud dat de site-admins geen edelstenen kunnen vergoeden die op het einde van de maand niet gekocht zijn. Het edelsteen-aankooplimiet wordt gereset binnen de eerste drie dagen van elke maand, ongeacht de dag van de maand dat de speler zijn abonnement heeft gestart. Geschenken sturen Edelstenen en abonnementen kun ook aan andere spelers geschonken worden. Je kan kiezen om een geschenk van één of meer edelstenen uit je boedel te sturen of om edelstenen direct te kopen voor een andere speler. Om het geschenkscherm te openen, klik je op het geschenkicoon op het Profiel van de speler (links onderaan). thumb|left|Geschenk versturen scherm Een scherm zal dan tevoorschijn komen die je de optie biedt om voor de speler edelstenen of een abonnement te kopen. Om edelstenen van je boedel te sturen, vul je in hoeveel edelstenen je wilt sturen en dan klik je op de verzendknop. Om edelstenen te kopen, vul je in hoeveel edelstenen je wilt kopen. Het aankoopbedrag wordt getoond en je zult PayPal, Amazon Payments of een kaart als betaalmiddel kunnen selecteren. Om een abonnement te kiezen, kies je 1 maand, 3 maanden, 6 maanden of 1 jaar uit de opties. Opnieuw kan je kiezen voor PayPal, Amazon Payments of een kaart als betaalmiddel. Je kan ook een persoonlijk bericht sturen met het geschenk. Wanneer je geschenk verzonden is, ontvangt de ontvanger een automatisch bericht in zijn inbox, waarin staat wat jij hem gestuurd hebt, bijvoorbeeld het aantal edelstenen of het aantal maanden van een abonnement. Als je een bericht hebt toegevoegd, wordt het samen gestuurd met het automatische bericht. Pas op: Aan andere spelers vragen om je edelstenen te schenken in chat of via privé bericht wordt gezien als spam en is verboden volgens de Gemeenschapsrichtlijnen. Gratis edelstenen krijgen Spelers kunnen ook edelstenen op twee andere manieren verdienen, maar je moet er wel veel tijd voor investeren: #Uitdagingen winnen die edelstenen als prijs hebben. Let wel dat niet alle uitdagingen edelstenen geven en dat je waarschijnlijk niet alle uitdagingen waaraan je mee doet zult winnen. #Een Bijdragersbeloning ontvangen om te helpen met de uitbreiding van Habitica. Let we dat niet alle bijdrages geaccepteerd worden en het kan lang duren voor bijdrages die wel geaccepteerd zijn geïmplementeerd worden, vooral kunstbijdrages. Alle methodes om edelstenen te krijgen zijn gemaakt om Habitica te steunen en verbeteren de algemene ervaring voor de gebruikers. Edelstenen gebruiken Edelstenen kunnen gebruikt worden om de volgende zaken te kopen: thumb|Je kunt edelstenen gebruiken om eieren, uitbroeddrankjes en andere artikel in het spel kopen bij Alexander de Koopman *Eieren (kan je ook gratis vinden) *Uitbroeddranken (kan je ook gratis vinden)) *Voedsel (kan je ook gratis vinden)) *Zadels (om van een huisdier direct in een rijdier te maken) *Avatar uiterlijk (huid, haar, kleding, enkele oren) *Achtergronden *Artikelen van de Seizoenswinkel (tijdens de vier Grote Galas) *Versterkingsdrankje *Bepaalde queesterollen *Maken van een Gilde *Klasseverandering *Bol der Hergeboorte (gratis bij niveau 100) *Sleutel van de Hokken (gratis wanneer je de Drie keer bingo-prestatie hebt) *Toevoegen als prijs bij elke uitdaging die je maakt (openbare uitdagingen in de Herberg moeten op zijn minst 1 edelsteen als beloning hebben; dit is om spam te voorkomen) Zoals hierboven vermeld, je hoeft nooit edelstenen te kopen of gebruiken: edelsteenbeloningen zijn ofwel cosmetisch, zoals achtergronden; mogelijk om gratis te krijgen, zoals eieren; of deelbaar, zoals queestes (enkel een persoon in een groep hoeft ze te kopen en dan kan iedereen deelnemen). Problemen met aankopen Als je een probleem tegenkomt dat resulteert in een verlies van edelstenen of een storing bij een creditkaart betaling, meld het dan bij de Report a Bug gilde met zoveel mogelijk informatie die je kan meegeven over de verloren transactie. en:Gems Categorie:Mechanieken